MASS EFFECT: Void Chronicle
by Aeos React
Summary: Louise summons a being of great strength and power, but had been left weakened from its battle, however, both will end up on a journey that will bring change to both the world and themselves, OC Main character, OCxLouise, some M rated themed may appear.


I do not own Familiar of Zero or Mass Effect

Sort of story AU, OC main character.

This is me thinking out of the box … I think.

MASS EFFECT: Void Chronicle

Chapter 1: Summoned Side

A large form floats in space …

… a being of unparalleled strength …

… of immeasurable power …

… and of an age bordering on the eternal.

Even then, even with that much strength and power …

… it could not escape the phase known as death.

It body is ruined and damaged, it cannot move itself … and strangely, when had it switched "we" to "it", from being a representation of many, to being an individual.

Oh, that was when a new catalyst was born, when it allowed for the process of synthesis to occur and had changed both itself and so many of its brethren, and for many of them, it was freedom that was given, and also awareness of themselves.

They had ceased being many, the many that formed one had become only one, and had become something new within, but others refused the change and chose to continue the destruction.

Thus they fought, one side fighting for the Synthios (Synthetic/Organics) and the others fought to continue the chain of destruction.

And that was why it had ended up in its current state, broken and beaten, many of its brethren along with countless Synthios ships of countless species lay dead in space all around it.

It had been different from the others, and it had wondered why, it had always felt more hesitant than the others when it came to the extinction cycle when it needed to be carried out, and it attributed this due to the fact that its creation had happened only three cycles before the current cycle, but even then the others who had also been made along with it after that cycle had been very adamant to the cycle, but not itself.

After the cycle had finally reached its end with the birth of the Synthios and after much trouble and problems that happened between its race and the Synthios species, it had been strangely the more vocal in its will to aid the Synthios with rebuilding after the destruction that had been wrought by its kind.

In fact, though not many Synthios or its own kind would say such things aloud and few times in private, many considered it to be the true bridge between the two, and more of a leader of its kind than the Originals (the first Reapers (not their real name mind you) to be created), more so than the Original known as Harbinger, whose devotion to the Catalyst and its orders had kept him and several originals on the side of the Synthios, mostly since the new Catalyst supported the Synthios.

Either way, it could now no longer do much if not anything anymore, it was to damaged and broken, it wondered what it could do, and if it could ever truly be of help to anyone anym-!

"_My Servant who lives somewhere in the Universe,"_

It was a bit startled at the voice from nowhere, but sensed the energy that was building up from a point in front of it, and saw a portal form in front of it, and saw the portal expand to allow it to go in.

_"__Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit,__"_

It heard the words, and it knew they were wrong, but it could do nothing but listen to what the voice spoke.

"_I desire and here I plead from my heart,_"

The voice was strong and adamant about the words, the voice female and very young, but the determination in the voice was very …

… very powerful.

"_Answer to my Guidance"_

Either way it knew that I could no longer wait, and thus it enters the portal, though, not before getting what few salvageable weapons and Occulus Assault and Axeria Heavy Assault drones and any infantry weapons and useable materials as well as several Fabrication and Processing drones into its hull, for good measure.

Afterward it enters, though it studies the energies of the void it is in, reading it on countless wavelengths and frequencies, even using the Sono's frequency, which can analyze energies that by the laws of Physics and other known organic and synthetic laws and theories should not (technically) exist.

It finds an energy pattern, linked to a source more vast than any it's race had ever seen, and soon a process it into itself, though there is some resistance, but the resistance is very weak and is easily overcome, but it simply keep the unknown resistance at bay in order to continue studying the other properties of the energy as it absorbs it.

Then a light in the dark void, showing the exit, but as it exited, it all too soon failed to realize the true severity of the damage it had sustained …

… as its flight ability started to fail.

* * *

It had come through, and it looked out to see that it was no longer in outer space, floating amongst the remains of Synthios warships and its dead brethren, both ally and enemy …

… now it was in the atmosphere of a planet, with a fully self-sustaining ecosystem and which appeared to be home to a myriad of life-forms of countless varieties, both familiar and not-familiar, which was troubling.

Then it looked down …

Not far below, it spotted a structure resembling a human-style fortress with five outer towers and a sixth central tower, the buildings arranged to form a pentagram shape, though one of the towers has no wall that connects it to the main tower.

Then it peer down to see what looks like a large crowd of humans, all wearing outfits that seemed rather out of place in such a medieval period and staring at it with a mix of fear and awe, and many seemed to be with creatures that upon a quick data search, seemed to be out of mythology, while others were entirely unknown to it, which troubled it.

Then as it looked down to see a pink-haired girl at the front, and saw as she looked in a way that almost immediately told it that it had found the source of the voice …

BOOOMMM!

An explosion came from its back and another from a large breach on its upper armor, and then in an instant, its flight ability fully ceased, and in that instant …

… it fell.

It tried to slow its fall, and reversed itself so as to fall away from the structure and the humans, and soon it slammed into the ground, not far from the humans, its whole structure reporting fractures and severe damage all throughout itself.

It was stuck now; it could no longer go anywhere without risking more damage, but it knew one thing and one thing for sure …

… until its structure was fully repaired and its capabilities restored by its Adaptive self-repair system, it was stuck where it was, for only the Catalyst knew how long.

Then it could see the humans at the very edge of its vision, and noticed a small one (well second smallest when compared to another with spectacles and short blue hair holding a staff almost as long as she was tall in one hand and reading a book with the other) with long pink hair and slightly dirty from the dust and dirt it kicked up when it impacted the ground, and saw as she stopped in front of it, and she appeared to be yelling at it.

However, its auditory systems were offline and thus it could not hear what the girl spoke, and could not really see her well through its damaged sensors that lined its body, and thus it turned its main eye to look at the girl, however the eye had sustained some damage and thus could not really move all that well, but it turned it to look at the girl.

The girl soon stopped yelling to see that it was looking at her, and seemed to have a look of joy that was slowly building up, though it did not understand why.

Then the main sensor (which doubled as the primary weapon) started to lose power, and soon its vision started to fade.

It was not really dying, it was merely cutting off power to other systems to increase the recovery systems, but the girl, whoever she was, was in a state of intense panic and fear, and kept screaming and appeared to be pleading.

Then as the main visual sensor was almost shut off, the girl was now on the ground, on her knees, her hands in her face, and appeared to be crying from what had happened to it, and it managed to spare energy to keep its central eye active, and had it move, rather slowly to look at the girl.

She noticed, and slowly got up, walking toward it, and soon she was near its outer hull, near one of its fissures.

It detected the child near, and managed to move its main eye to see her, seeing tears in her eyes still, then the girls eyes became wide, terror evident on her face, it became confused as to why.

Then a dark grey liquid ran over its main eye, and it ran a check on its main systems, and it showed that the genetic fluid that made up a very important part of itself, was starting to leak out of its body, in moderate amounts, or as organics would say …

… it was 'bleeding'.

The girl now wore a look of horror, and then she froze, her hands on its hull, and she looked to her hands, which were no coated in genetic fluid, and after moments of shaking and tears pouring out, she let out an shriek of pure and utter terror and then …

… she passed out.

It later saw several humans use some strange form of matter manipulation to carry the girl back to the building, and several others arrived, and immediately used water, and its sensors told it the water was laced with an energy that was currently working to try and seal the tears in its frame.

It decided to run a simulation of how long it would take to be fully repaired …

… 'TIME TO COMPLETE REPAIR = 20 years'.

It would be where it was for a while, but it knew that the girl had brought it to this world, yet it could do nothing, however, it knew of another way, but it required more the unknown energy it had been within when it had been transported to the world through the portal.

It needed the girl, as the power was being emitted from her …

… and it needed to bring her into itself.

After she was there … well, it hoped that the young girl would not come to utterly despise it for what it was going to do …

… the Catalyst forbid it would not do it unless no other options existed.

* * *

Louise slowly felt her consciousness return, seeing everything as a vague blur, but this soon passed, and slowly she sat up …

"Wh-what ha-!"

Then her memory rushed back like a thunderstorm, and she almost instantly remembered why she had passed out.

Louise got out of the bed, and rushed to the window of the infirmary, and she opened the window.

The infirmary was located on the third floor of the main tower, and gave a good view of the area near the tower of Earth and Void, and she saw the sight that brought a deep sense of loathing, some despair, and a sense of guilt to her.

Near the tower of Void, outside the Academy ground, and surrounded by several tents, was a massive being, its surface a metal that appeared almost black but in the light was actually a very dark purple, lines of a weakly shining green light running on some parts of it, and a single green eye, with six smaller eyes, three on its left and right sides weakly shining as it slowly looked at those who now were walking around it, some of them were Academy's water mages, others were not, and Louise then saw the symbol on the tents as well as several of the mages.

"Tha-that's …"

"Louise"

Louise then turned around, and was met with the sight of someone who she valued very much.

"P-princess, wh-what are you doing here," Louise said to the current princess of Tristian, Henrietta de Tristian, who was also Louise's childhood friend.

"I just got here a short while ago, I wanted to see your familiar summoning but I arrived a bit late," Henrietta said, then she smiled a bit and said, "I heard that you were successful in your summoning, and that you summoned the largest familiar out of all o-," Henrietta then saw Louise's downcast look.

Henrietta understood almost immediately why Louise was sad, and gazed out the window, to the massive form that was just outside the Academy.

"We have never seen such a thing," Henrietta said to Louise, who turned to listen to the Princess, "When we first saw it, we believed top to be some sort of golem of some kind, a very advanced type, made of a metal that none of our square-class mages say that they can create, and that they say is beyond even the elves ability to create, but now, that changed when they saw the bl-," Henrietta held her tongue, seeing Louise looking like she was about to relive a nightmare.

Henrietta shut her mouth for a moment and then walked up to Louise, and then said, "Louise, what you summoned, it´s something that no one has ever seen, nothing any of us, I doubt even the elves could understand, and many of our people want to look at it, to know what this creature is and what they can be gleam from it."

The thought then appeared in Louise´s mind, the thought of the people of Helkigenia, all of them taking her familiar part, opening it up, tearing out more and more pieces, as more of its blood poured out, tearing more as the blood kept coming, the blood, blood, blood, blood, BLOOD, **BLO-!**

"But-"

Louise stopped shaking, not even realizing that she had been shaking, and tentatively looked up to see the princess now holding her hands, softly yet firmly and looking Louise in the eye.

"I refused their requests to look at your familiar, I have placed my soldiers to prevent anyone attempting to study it from getting close, and I have brought in my Musketeer Squadron as an extra assurance, so don't worry Louise, no one will touch your familiar, this I promise you," said the princess to her best friend.

Louise looked at the princess, feeling the full weight of the princess's words, processing what the princess said, and then …

… she lunged to the princess and wrapped her in a hug, the princess was startled by this at first, but then she heard Louise start to cry a bit, and tentatively returned the hug, while Louise thanked the princess for what she did through her sobs, and this continued on for a while as two very close friends comforted one another.

However, even though the princess took some measures of privacy, someone was in fact looking.

* * *

It looked at the one who brought it to this world, and saw the one who comforted her.

It knew it would take too long to complete the repair to its body, so it decided on a different method …

… it could easily use it's genetic fluid, components and other materials to fashion itself a new body, one that it could use to stay with the girl and gain direct information about the world, but it believed that it should make it's body familiar, so that the locals would be more accepting of it, as the other method it abhored and never once did.

However it still needed the girl who brought it to the world in order to succeed in its endeavor.

It would plan for that later, now it focused on getting more of itself repaired, and to reconstruct its missing 'leg'.

It soon sent its signal to the pods it had aboard:

BEGIN STARTUP

DEPLOYING OCCULUS & AXERIA DRONE UNITS

* * *

As Louise was being comforted by Henrietta …

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

"Princess, we have a situation," said a feminine yet commanding voice from the door.

"Agnese, what is happening," said the Princess to her most trusted knight, as the knight entered the room, Louise sitting on her bed.

"It is Miss Vallier's familiar, there are some sort of unknown … 'things' that are emerging from it, and they are right now flying around it at this moment," said the knight captain to the two.

Louise and Henrietta soon bolted to the window, and looked outside to Louise's familiar …

… and indeed flying around the massive familiar were small 'creatures' of some type, with elongated angled bodies that seemed to be made of some type of metal, and a central eye that looked similar to the large central eye of the one they had come from.

And from their frame, small beams of light green, almost white light shot out, onto her familiar, the beams going over its surface, until finally the opening started to slowly, yet surely, shrink and its missing leg was turning from a large torn wound, to a softly bubbling liquid metal, slowly starting to expand in order to reform the last leg, though it would take time, a lot of time.

"Those things … their helping my familiar," Louise said, hope in her voice.

"I believe so, Louise Françoise," Henrietta said, as she saw the small things slowly sealing up the cuts on the massive life-form.

"I hope that it will be-," Louise was about to continue, that is until …

Louise's mind suddenly had an image go through it, the image showed her familiar, she felt a headache from this, but it was mild, then she saw another image, this time with her standing in front of it, near a large bloody opening on its left side, and then an image of her reaching out to the tear.

Louise understood the message, right then and there, then another headache came in as another image hit, this time …

… it showed her by her familiar, along with-!

"Princess," Louise yelled, startling the princess, "we have to go."

"Eh, wha-," then Louise pulled Henrietta with her and they both ran out of the room, "wah, wait Louise," she yelled a bit as they ran.

Agnese could only look on and say, "wha?"

* * *

It looked at the one who brought it to the world as she also took the one she appeared to be close to with her.

It also took note of the people watching, seeing the humans look at the Occuli as they went about their work, while the Occuli would also observe the humans, either those that went about their business on the ground around the tents, or those who flew on the winged reptilian creatures and eagle headed, lion bodied, winged creatures known in Human mythology as dragons and Griffons in the skies, both watched the other, and both were aware of the others presence.

It then saw a dragon in the sky, a blue one that seemed to be flying much higher, appearing to have two riders watching it from afar …

… curious, it sent two of its Occuli up, so as to see who these two are.

* * *

"Wow, Louise really summoned a big one didn't she," said Kirche as she looked at the massive creature as it was outside the Academy grounds, a short distance from the tower of the Void, which had not been used ever since the school had been founded.

Then Kirche was startled when one of the small strange creatures that had come from Louise's familiar darted in front of her, its large glowing light green eye looking at her and Tabitha as well as Sylphid, and was joined by a second one, both looked at them as they flew, both flying in a rather odd fashion as Kirche and Tabitha saw that they did not seem to have any wings to propel them, but a soft hum came from them as they flew.

"Hey Tabitha, what do they think they want," said Kirche to her stoic friend.

"Observing," Tabitha stated simply.

Though Tabitha was reading her book on Sylphid's back, she also observed the strange creatures as they flew with them, continuing their venture in the blue sky.

* * *

On the ground …

Louise and Henrietta went through the camp, both heading to Louise's familiar, the massive creature looming over everything, and as they walked, people who worked around the massive creature parted away, allowing them to head straight toward it.

They also noted that the creature was now looking directly at the two of them, its large eyes looking as the two walked.

Then the two arrived, walking directly in front of the massive creature, its eye looking at the two now.

"Louise, why are we here," Henrietta said, wondering why her closest friend dragged her along until they were directly in front of the large creature.

"I know you will think I am crazy, but my familiar, it did something, it somehow showed me a vision telling me to come here, and to bring you as well, and-an-a!"

Then in front of them, just below the eye, a warping occurred on the creatures armored surface, the metal looked like it became a thick soupy liquid, and then it started to shudder like the surface of a lake as the two looked at the shifting dark liquid that was now before them.

"Princess," Louise said blankly.

"Y-yes Louise," said Henrietta.

"We need to go," said Louise.

"W-where are we going Louise," said Henrietta confused.

Louise, simply looked at Henrietta, and then she stepped forward, and reached her hand out and placed it onto the shifting surface …

… and then the liquid-like surface then swallowed up her hand, then worked all the way up her arm as she was being dragged into her familiar.

"L-Louise, what is happening, what is your familiar doing," Henrietta literally screamed, causing many guards to rush forward, along several mages, all of whom readied their weapons and wands, the creature looking at them.

"STOP"

The yell they heard came from Louise as she screamed out at the top of her lungs, "My familiar needs us, the princess and myself, it needs us, I will not drag the princess into this if she does not want it, but my familiar needs us, both of us," said Louise, already mostly within the massive creature.

"Louise, I-I am sorry, but I can't do that, I have my obligations, what you are doing is important, I believe that and I would help you if I could, but umm," Henrietta started to stumble over her words.

Louise had a blank stare on her face, "Okay then, I know you are scared, and I do not blame, my familiar may have assured me that it meant no harm, but it did not give you that assurance, maybe it was the mental bond, maybe it was something else entirely but all I do know is that my familiar is in pain, and that I need to help it, it is my duty as its master, and if you do not wish to come along, then fine."

With that Louise then allowed herself to be swallowed into the massive creature, until finally only her right hand is left outside, and close to being swallowed in, but this proves too much for Henrietta, and she reaches out to Louise's hand.

"LOUISE," she screams as she grabs the hand of her dearest and closest friend, and tries to pull her out …

… then the hand grips her tightly, and pulls.

Henrietta could only look back as she saw her Musketeer squad, several soldiers as well as Royal mages, rush forward, all trying to grab her, and some tried to chant spells, but then the darkness full closed up around her, and instantly, the light faded, and nothing could be seen, Henrietta now only feeling the liquid rush over her, the liquid was thick and smooth, rushing over her, rushing over her arms and legs, going around her, keeping her from moving, and it looped over her eyes, leaving her without sight.

Henrietta then starts screaming, scared of what was happening and tried to get out, tried to leave, she struggled and tried break out a-!

Then she felt it, something caused her screams to cease, as she felt it, as the feeling of silk wrapped around her upper right leg … and rubbed ever so softly against a very, sensitive and precious part of her body.

She also felt as the same liquid, went across her chest, squeezing her breasts but not to the point of it being … well 'unpleasant', just a soft, rather gentle hold thought the liquid still flowed, and it excited a very sensitive part of her breasts, which caused her to moan at this.

Then the dark liquid started to squeeze only slightly tighter, and then it altered itself, turning from a liquid like substance, into a fabric, then …

"Y-YAAHH!"

She felt as the fabric entered her dress, now physically touching her breasts, and formed over her breasts, a soft hold as it looped around her back, wrapping itself around her chest, though as it moved, it rubbed the most sensitive part of her breasts, to the point where she moaned quite loudly, and felt herself heating up.

She also felt as the soft, warm substance slowly made its way up her legs, in a slow and deliberate manner that caused Henrietta's breathing to quicken, and her body twitched and shuddered, in both fear and anticipation, but she did not struggle to get free, her own body and parts of her mind were pushing the part that resisted down.

Then the soft material made contact, and it slid beneath fabric, until it …

… Henrietta felt her consciousness give out on her, but just before it all went black, she felt moist warmth from between her legs and an intense and powerful feeling of Euphoria, greater than she could have ever dreamed possible.

Either, Henrietta soon passed out, and had she been able to feel anymore she would have seen as her dress, shoes, and undergarments were no longer present on her body …

… and if she could have been able to see, she would have noticed, her closest friend wrapped up in the same embrace, also passed out, yet moaning very softly.

Either way, both were now passed out within the depths the massive being who had taken them into itself, both in a deep and peaceful (slightly lustful) slumber.

* * *

The second it had absorbed them into itself, it had activated its most Kinetic Barriers, the thin yet immensely powerful energy field flared around its form, and then from within it witnessed as those on the outside attacked …

… or at least what it assumed was an attack, as their actions hardly registered on its shield and energy reserves, the damage being nothing short of negligible, in fact many of those ended up hurting themselves when they attacked, as the kinetic barrier it had was also overlaid with a deflective field, which deflected most of their attacks away, the field having been made after the Last Cycle by the Synthios, and was now standard on all craft, be it the Ascended or the Synthios ships.

Now it had to continue, working to place the minds of both females into one mental plane, which was actually quite easy to do, but afterward, well …

…

…

…

At least it had time, and as long as the two were within itself, time would not be an issue, though what it was going to do would definitely cause some issues to arise, but it sensed something between the two, something deep and meaningful, but this something was shunted by their experiences and their society.

Now it looked like it had to fix that, to bring back what they had.

It would not be easy, but it knew and it understood, and thus it went forward with its plan, this time, not only for the girl who brought it to this world …

… it would do it for her AND for the one she held close to her heart (and if all goes as it should, much closer than it had been).

Authors note:

Think of this what you will, it will follow canon but drift into the AU a bit.

Next chapter will be up soon (hopefully).


End file.
